<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the beginning by Creatively_Written</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012550">the beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written'>Creatively_Written</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>G.I. Joe (Marvel Comics), G.I. Joe - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friendship, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, young baroness, young cobra comander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All cobra wanted was a friend, and it looks like he found it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordRaax/gifts">OverlordRaax</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anastasia glared at her backpack, wondering what the strange boy in blue had put in it. She was used to silly pranks pulled on her by the other students, but never by the boy in blue. Anastasia didn’t know much about him, other than his love for snakes. Taking a deep breath, the dark-haired girl opened the bag and saw a snake with a note next to it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span>I heard you wanted a Snake, and little Rosemary wasn't going to make it</span></em> <em><span>in the wild, can you please take care of her? If not, that’s okay. Please give her back and don’t kill her. </span></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cobra. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anastasia looked back at the snake and to the note, thinking how cliche a kid named Cobra giving her a snake was. She was going to have a chat with this Cobra kid. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Cobra huddled at the lone lunch table, sneaking bits of his sandwich into his coat. He knew that he wasn’t supposed to have snakes on him during school hours or in the classroom, but it was cold outside and he couldn’t have the poor thing freeze to death out in the cold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are better ways to give a person a snake,” Anastasia said as she plopped down across from Cobra, “you could have given someone a heart attack if it were poisonous.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Cobra muttered, “I can take her back if you don’t want her.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that,” Anastasia huffed, “I think Rosemary is cute, I’ll do my best to keep her safe.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Cobra beamed, “No one’s ever said that before!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My Mother’s hosting a big party next week, you're coming.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow! No one’s ever invited me to a party before either!” Cobra exclaimed; Anastasia could feel the happiness radiate from the boy in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can call me the Baroness. Friends have special code names for each other, right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you can call me the Cobra Commander! My Big brother talks about the Joes and their cool nicknames, and these kinda sound like their nicknames. One day, My big brother is going to join them, and I’ll be right behind him!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll join too,” Anastasia smiled, “someone has to look out for your back, you know.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>